Complaints for Travis being drunk
by DorkyConverse
Summary: Every one at camp is mad at Travis because of him constantly being drunk. So, here are all the actions Travis did to piss certain people off.
1. Chapter 1

**Complaints for Travis being drunk. **

**Everybody at camp is mad at Travis because of him constantly being drunk. So, here are the actions he did that got some certain people pissed off. **

** Xox**

**Connor**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Connor: **DUDE! You grabbed a Hispanic girl off the sidewalk and screamed, "DORA! GIVE ME YOUR MAP I DON'T KNOW MY WAY HOME!"

**Xox**

** Leo**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Leo: **DUDE! You grabbed my cat while yelling, "WHY'D YOU KILL MAFASA?"

**Xox**

**Percy**

**Travis:** I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Percy:** DUDE! You were humping my mom's leg while yelling, "GO ON GUYS, I'LL HOLD THE BEAST!"

**Xox**

**Malcolm**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Malcolm: **DUDE! You screamed at Athena when she said that 'When I was your age' part then you interrupted her and screamed, "SHUT THE F*** UP WHEN YOU WERE MY AGE YOU RODE ON DINOSAURS!"

**Xox**

** Chris **

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk….

**Chris:** DUDE! You sang "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE WHORE, A RELATIONSHIP INVOLVES TWO, NOT FOUR" to Clarisse!

**Xox**

**Nico**

**Travis:** I wasn't that drunk…

**Nico: **DUDE! When you woke up first from the guys' sleepover, you shouted, "WAKE THE F*** UP I'M HUNGRY!"

**Xox**

**Jason**

**Travis:** I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Jason: **DUDE! You came up to Aphrodite and said "WILL YOU CLAIM ME AS YOUR DAUGHTER?"

**Xox**

**Michael**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Michael: **DUDE! When you were in that Star wars convention, you grabbed the actor who played Luke Skywalker and Said, "LUKE! YOU'RE BACK! COME, FATHER IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

**Those are the things I came up with. How do you like them? Review! Imma gonna do more later. Request any people that should complain to TRAVIS why he's really drunk! :D**

**I THINK I LIKE THE DORA THING THE BEST. WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORORITE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, second chapter. Enjoy! **

**Xox**

**Katie**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk, babe…

**Katie: **Travis, you grabbed the fruit punch bowl and gave it to the hospital as a blood donation!

**Xox**

**Thalia**

**Travis:** I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Thalia: **DUDE! You pretended to be a human GPS and told a gay guy to go straight!

**Xox**

**Annabeth**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Annabeth: **DUDE! You sat on Percy and yelled, "HIT THE GAS!"

**Xox**

**Silena**

**Travis:** I wasn't that drunk…

**Silena: **When it was "Green day" it was required to wear green, so when you saw a catapult, and you saw Michael bending down with a mining hat on, you pretended to be an angry bird and catapult yourself at Michael! Now, thanks to you, Michael is in the infirmary!

**Xox**

**Clarisse**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Clarisse:** Oh, you faggot Prissy! When Chiron wore a blonde wig, you thought he was Lady Gaga!

**Travis: **was it that obvious?

**Xox**

**Piper**

**Travis:** I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Piper: **DUDE! You named your niece Connor!

**Travis: **That was Connor!

**Piper: **Whatever…

**Xox**

**Drew**

**Drew:** Hun, you weren't that drunk…

**Travis:** Yes I was! I thought my granny was Santa Claus!

**Drew: **yes, but still, probably your granny will forgive you if you kiss me under the mistletoe.

***Travis runs***

**Ok, second chapter done! Hope ya liked it! Give me some ideas so I can make them into jokes!**

**Be brave my little marshmallows,**

**AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**More funny stuff coming up! **

**Chiron**

**Xox**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Chiron:** Travis, you got caught by a mortal officer and said, "Really officer, 1338 Katie's crotch road is really my address! Ow! Those hand cuffs hurt!"

**Katie**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Katie:** Really? I asked "What do you want to do tonight?" and you replied "Suck my dick?" and I said

"Nah, I was thinking something more romantic." And you again replied, "Suck my dick in the moonlight?"

**Clovis**

**Travis:** I wasn't that drunk…

**Clovis:** dude, you went into my closet and said "WHERE THE F*** IS NARNIA?"

**Leo**

**Travis: **dude I wasn't that drunk…

**Leo:** you asked me to throw a fruit at you while you held a knife, and I guess you were a fruit ninja.

**Travis:** oh. Was I any good?

**Leo:** no. no you were horrible.

**Percy**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Percy: **Dude! When Mr. D went swimming with us, he said he wanted to get out so when he got up, you yelled "AAHHH! SOMEONE RELEASED THE KRAKEN!"

**Piper**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Piper: **you grabbed my parrot my dad sent me and threw it at my piggy bank Leo made me while yelling "ANGRY BIRDS!"

**Enjoy! Lol! Is it funnier? Review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Busy with school work…so! Enjoy this funnier ways of how Travis is drunk! :3**

**Clovis**

**Travis: **I wasn't THAT drunk…

**Clovis: **Dude, you gave a mushroom to a midget and kept yelling "GROW MARIO GROW"

**Connor**

**Travis: **Dude, what happened last night? I think I broke my arm and the chariot is wrecked.

**Connor: **You were so drunk last night.

**Travis:** what I do.

**Connor: **You climbed on top of the Hermes cabin and started yelling "NANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" and jumped off and landed on our chariot.

**Travis: **And you didn't give me ambrosia or take me to Will Solace?

**Connor: **I was too busy laughing at your dumbass.

**Percy**

**Percy: **Bro, you were so drunk last night.

**Travis: **The Hell? What did I do?

**Percy: **You walked up to a Semi truck…

**Travis: **Uh, yea? So?

**Percy:** And whispered "I know your secret…Optimus Prime…"

**Chiron**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk Chiron…

**Chiron: **Travis, you threw a tennis ball at my gecko and said "Charizard, I choose YOU!"

**Katie**

**Travis: **Babe, I want that drunk…

**Katie: **Explain to me why then, when we were making out, your mouth tasted like beer, and also when the cops tried to arrest you, you kept screaming "You can't arrest me! I'm Captain Beer!"

**Leo**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Leo: **Dude, you barfed all over my shoes, and then tried to get it off my barfing it off. Then I ended up barfing on your back.

**Jason**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Jason: **Then why did you grab that lady's baby, run to the liquor store, and try to trade it for a six pack?

**Nico**

**Travis:** I wasn't that drunk…

**Nico: **Dude, you were hugging an old man with a beard screaming "DUMBLEDORE…YOU'RE ALIVE!"

**Katie (again)**

**Travis: **Was I really that drunk…?

**Katie:** Well, HM, let's see…you dug up my garden because, and I quote: "F**k FarmVille"

**Thalia**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Thalia: **Then why were you peeing on your hands to clean them?

**Annabeth**

**Travis: **What are you talking about? I wasn't that drunk…

**Annabeth: **You almost got in a fist fight with Malcolm…

**Travis: **really? Why?

**Annabeth: **I guess you said something about him being "Team Jacob"

**Travis:** I haven't even read "Twilight"

**Annabeth: **You showed us your copies of the books…

**Travis: **Crap

**Piper**

**Travis: **I wasn't even that drunk

**Piper: **ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You opened a bunch of tampons, and said they looked like ghosts and you tried to "haunt" me for a while.

**Travis: **they do kind of look like ghosts

**Lou Ellen**

**Travis: **I wasn't that drunk…

**Lou Ellen: **I could hear you screaming "NEVER!" at your Justin Bieber posters

**Percy**

**Percy: **You were so drunk last night, it was hilarious.

**Travis: **What exactly was I doing last night?

**Percy: **Ohhh…just throwing goldfish onto my blue carpet and screaming "SWIM BITCHES"

**Travis: **Oh…

**Hope you like it! I hope to upload tomorrow or next week. Depends on reviews. Ciao! (PS, I'm not Italian)**


End file.
